Love's Past is Present
by darkgirl3
Summary: Full summary is inside. Dean falls for a person that Sam sets him up with Starts in high school then fast forwards 5 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Past is Present**

**Summary: During his senior year in high school Dean falls for a girl in his class. Sam is the one to introduce the two, because he is sure they will be great together. Sabrina Sudan is Jamaican/Italian and beautiful. Despite being a cheerleader but also a soul mate for Dean. They go through a lot together but after John's death Dean leaves town and gets hurt which leaves him in a coma for several weeks. Four years later, Dean runs into Sabrina again and she has a surprise for him. **

**AN1: This story starts six months into Dean's senior year then later fast forwards five years.**

**AN2: I do not own anything that you recognized from the show or Eric's creation. However, I do own Sabrina she is my creation. Hope you all enjoy this story. It is my first woman that I have created for Dean. My beta is Matchmaker131 thanks for all the help on this. **

High school was supposed to be fun especially senior year. In theory, it was the last year to do all the fun things. Well, not for one senior in particular, and that was Dean Winchester.

Dean and his brother Sam who was in eighth grade year at the South Dakota high school were not enjoying themselves at all. Their father, John had taken them and bolted the year before after a fight with their mom, Mary. John wanted to hunt and said he needed the boys to accomplish that goal. Mary didn't want them to hunt because it was dangerous and she wanted them to have a normal life. John usually went back to her after while, but so far the boys hadn't gone with him instead they stayed with their father's friend, Bobby Singer. Dean was tired of it. He was tired of everything that was going bad in his life. The last hunt had left him with a dislocated knee and he was on crutches and on top that he was trying to get through his senior year high school alive. Thanks to Bobby he was just coming back from three weeks of being on home bound because of the accident.

-------

Sam on the other hand was miserable, but not as much as Dean, he'd made one friend in the entire school and the only reason for that was because she was in Dean's English class and had given him the work for Dean, while he was out.

The friend was a mixed girl namesd Sabrina and Sam thought she was beautiful and perfect for his brother. She was smart and funny and a bit sassy the way Dean liked them.

---

Both brothers wanted out of hunting at least till they could decide for themselves. Dean wanted to go back and see his mom for once. Sam hated that Dean was getting hurt all the time, and he'd run away twice before the last time he was hurt. On both occasions Dean had gone back to his mother. John had always retrieved his elder son and Sam knew that it always ended with a fight between their parents about raising them in the hunting world.

------

"It'll be okay, at least the eight graders are at the high school too," Sam said as he and Dean went towards the school. Bobby had dropped them off, despite Dean's plan of walking despite his crutches which he was on for another week.

"Yeah, that is the one up sight to all this," Dean said as he sat down on the steps. They had an hour before school officially started but since Bobby had a out of town thing to take care of that morning and refused to let them walk he'd dropped them off early.

Sam sat down beside him. "Is your brace too tight?"

"It has to be tight, Sammy, and yeah it hurts like a bitch still," Dean said setting the crutches up beside him.

"I heard there is a new history teacher here now," Sam said, "yours that is, she got here two days ago, but I have been getting my friend to get your work so I haven't seen her yet," Sam explained handing Dean his history book, since he was carrying Dean's books for him, "I'm going to meet you after your classes and I got a pass so I can be late to mine," Sam told him as he looked at Dean.

----------

"Thanks Sammy, you know you don't have to do this, I could have used that old book bag of yours," Dean told him as he readjusted his brace. He'd gotten lucky the doctor told him, he'd almost shattered his knee, but he couldn't hunt for another two months and their dad was already pissed about it.

"Hey, this way I get to be late for change," Sam teased, "I put all your homework in this folder for you, it is dated also. I know you did all but this last page I filled the map out for you, it was worth fifty points," Sam said when Dean gave him a look.

"Sam, look, I know you're pissed at me so you don't have to be nice to me, I'm sorry I took off back to moms last week and left you," Dean said looking guilty.

--------

"I'm not mad about that Dean, I'm pissed that dad doesn't understand that we'd rather live with her, and I wish mom would just take his ass to court and get custody of us," Sam ranted angrily.

"Sam, she doesn't because she still loves him, sure they fight over us but they love each other, diluted I know, but if mom and dad still love each other I'm not stopping them, and neither should you," Dean said, "but I do wish they'd get over the we can't live together anymore shit."

Sam nodded before they got up going to the library instead of sitting outside any longer.

--

Mary Winchester was smiling to herself as she watched her students come into the class room, she'd just out smarted John on the fight over the boys, this would work perfect she thought, she would get to not only talk to them, but see them every day now. She was upset after Dean had shown up hurt at her house the week before and she had fought John tooth and nail, but he'd taken Dean back with him in the end. She just wished she didn't love him so much, John was the best man and lover some days, then it came to the hunter side him and she just wanted to ring his neck.

--------

It was half way into the school year and Dean was already hurt, he'd almost failed his junior year because of missed days, he'd missed almost twenty days and they'd made him pull up his grades, thankfully, Dean was a good student that had not only pulled up the grades he'd missed but he passed with a B average that year. She'd been more than proud of him, after that John had taken off with them one night and called three weeks later saying he wasn't coming back. She'd given him the benefit and let him have them for the summer, but when first day of school started getting near and Dean showed up at her house without Sam or his dad she knew something was wrong. John had gotten pissed off, went on a hunt where he got hurt in the process, and then he left Bobby to take care of them while he recovered. Dean had come home but he hadn't had time to get Sam who'd been with Caleb for the weekend.

--------

However, Mary shook her head from the past and brought it back to the present and the wonderful plan that she'd had after Dean had showed up the week before once again hurt. It was the same moment that one her students walked in the door.

--

"Mom," Dean said when he saw her, he couldn't believe it.

"Hi, Dean," Mary said, "How's your knee?"

"Don't bull crap me, why are you here?" Dean asked worried.

"Everything is fine, I just got tired of being away from my babies and did something about it, I moved here, permanently." She said.

Dean smiled at her, "I guess me running away ever chance I got helped huh?"

"Dean, I'm glad you wanted to be with me, but a phone call would have been better first," Mary said, "I'm still upset that you didn't tell Sammy where you were going, but, that is the past and this is now," Mary told him as she cupped his face, "I have talked to Bobby, Sammy and you are coming to my house tonight, and from now on you're staying with me,"

"What about dad?" Dean asked her knowing his dad would find away to put a damper on it.

--------

"Don't worry about your dad, we're working things out, but I called him and after twenty minutes of yelling he finally got that it was my way or I was going to court for you two," Mary said, she might love John, but her children's safety was more important to her than that at that moment in time.

Dean smiled, "Thanks," he whispered.

"Well after you told Sam that you'd thought about letting that demon kill you I had no choice. I won't let my son die before I hear his cries for help."

"We can talk later, right now class," Dean said because he didn't want to get caught in the mother son moment when somebody came in the room.

"Okay and you're going to the doctor this afternoon too," Mary added already suspecting that since Bobby wouldn't be back till late he'd try and blow it off.

-------

Dean got through his first two classes, and headed to his to called locker to find Sam there already,. "Hey, guess who the new history teacher is?" Dean said propping himself up against the locker door.

"Martian Man Hunter," Sam teased knowing Dean had a serious hidden liking for the DC comics, "Or Spiderman."

"Okay, first, stay the hell out my hiding spot for the comics, and secondly it is our mom, Mom," Dean said.

"What, you're joking after the last argument that she and dad had, I was sure we'd be going to Canada or Australia," Sam said before they started to walk away towards the front doors of the school.

--

Dean and Sam had lunch passes and they were taking full advantages of being off campus for lunch.

Sam went into the pizza place getting them a supreme pizza and two Pepsis. "I was thinking I could introduce you to my friend this afternoon, she is a really nice person. Sure, the cheerleader thing threw me at first, but she's not like most them, she is sorta like you in some ways."

---------

"Yeah how?" Dean asked him as he sat on the steps of the high school which they'd gone back too so they would be close.

"Well, she's not a morning person that is for sure, and she's really funny, I was down one day cause I was stuck here without my trusty brother, that's you," Sam clarified with a smile, "And she cheered me up, she's nice to be around not like most the people here. Her background is also kind of cool," Sam said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Okay, now you got me interested, spill your guts to me now, little brother," Dean said taking a sip of his drink.

--------

"Okay for starters her dad is Italian and her mom is from Jamaica, so she is mixed race, she has brown eyes, black hair, and her laugh and smile are sweet."

Dean smiled, "You have your first crush?" Dean asked.

"No, first she is your age, or rather she's seventeen about to turn eighteen in like two months, and she said she liked you, but don't you dare say I told you about that part."

"I wouldn't do that Sammy, but I do want to meet her, especially if she's as sweet as you say," Dean told him, "That reminds me, I don't know how, but it does, mom's making me go to the therapist's today so, I'll be late getting home, we're moving in with her."

"Cool on the moving in, but I'm going with you, we agreed that I would go Dean."

"Fine, you can come, but you better be in mom's office at 3:30,"

"I promise I will," Sam said back right before the bell rang, "come on, mom can stash this for us,"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Past is Present**

**I do not own anything that you recognized from the show or Eric's creation. However, I do own Sabrina she is my creation. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 2 **

That afternoon after Dean and Sam got their stuff from Bobby's they went to their mom's place. It was a nice four bedroom house not half mile from Bobby's place, it was a cabin like house and the boys loved it. It had a big back yard and it came with their dog already there. Dean and Sam had gotten a dog the year before, right before they'd left with their dad. Thunder was a Labrador, German Sheppard mix and he loved Dean and Sam. He protected them but Thunder did not like John one bit, he'd made it clear that if Dean and Sam were around that John could not go near them. He'd about jumped John once before Dean had pulled him back.

"Thunder, how you doing boy?" Dean said sitting down on his bed as Thunder came running in his room.

Thunder went over to him jumping on his chest and licking him in the face. "Guess he missed you," Sam said.

"I missed you too," Dean said with a smile, Bobby had given them Thunder after somebody had abandoned him at the Savage yard, since Rumsfield hadn't been too fond of a second dog around, Bobby let them have him.

Sam sat down beside Dean on the bed letting Thunder lick him too. "I missed you too, buddy," Sam said before he hugged him.

"I see you found your surprise," Mary said as she sat in the chair, "Look, I know your dad really didn't have rules for you two, except don't run away, but I have few."

----------

"We kind of figured you would, but that is cool, I would rather have them and you here than the other way," Dean said.

Sam agreed with Dean on that before Mary explained. "Okay first, curfews, I know you hate them, but I want you both home by eleven on school nights, one is for Dean on weekends, and if Sam's with you the him too, but it's twelve other wise for Sam."

"We can deal with that," Dean said.

"Okay, and I know you have had sex before Dean, but not under my roof, and you better have protection too."

"I haven't had sex in like six months mom, Dean told her, "I only had sex twice and you know that, you caught me both times."

"Well having sex on the hood of your dad's car wasn't the best place, or time, it was daylight I mean really."

"Okay, no sex in the daylight, or on hoods of cars, or under your roof," Dean said with a smile, "Where else?"

----------

"I want you safe Dean, I couldn't protect you before, but I am now,"

"I know mom, what are the rest the rules?" Sam asked her.

"You have chores to do; I'll put them up on the fridge once week as the chores for that week. Till Dean is out therapy he can do the light stuff,"

"Mom, I am fine okay, I just got a dislocated knee, no big deal,"

"Dean Alexander Winchester, don't no big deal me, I was there that night when Bobby called me, you had a badly dislocated knee with a metal knife going through it."

Dean looked down before he got up. "I know mom okay, I got the scar to prove it and a knee that hurts every time I move, can we change the subject,"

"Fine, but you're going to therapy still."

"I already said I would mom, jeez, can we just drop it,"

Mary knew that Dean wasn't in the mood to talk so she said good night before she hugged and kissed Sam then did the same to Dean. "I love you with all my heart, I will not let you shut me out, or anybody else. If you try, I'll love you that much more."

-----------

The next day it was almost lunch time again and Dean hated his English class, the only good thing was the girl that was sitting in front of him. He smiled at her when she turned around to collect their pop quizzes.

"Hi," she said back before taking the quiz, "How is your knee doing?"

"What, oh, it'll be fine," Dean said, "How did you know?"

"Your brother Sam, he asked me to get your work since we have all the same classes together, I'm Sabrina, Sabrina Sudano,"

"Sammy told me about you, and he was right, you do have a pretty smile," Dean said flirting with her.

Sabrina smiled back at him, "He said you'd do that, flirt a lot, but it doesn't mean anything, you do that with all the women you meet."

"Not really, most of it is fake, but you are pretty. Want to eat with us for lunch?" Dean asked, "I mean Sammy wanted you to today anyways,"

"Well we can't let Sammy down can we," she said smiling back before she turned around.

"No we can't," Dean said with a smile.

--------

When the lunch bell rang Dean and Sabrina left the classroom and she took his books, but at first he didn't want her too since he was the guy.

"Dean, you are hurt and walking on crutches and trying to carry books is not going to work," Sabrina said, "Hand them over, or I'll fight you for them."

"Feisty much?" Dean asked but handed them over.

"I got a brother, he can be an ass sometimes, the rest the time he's cool," Sabrina said.

Sam was few minutes late getting to lunch, but when he did get there Dean and Sabrina was already eating. "Hi, I see you met my brother," Sam said sitting down.

"Yeah, he sat behind me in class," Sabrina said, "Sam, I can't make it to the soccer today, I have to be on the field at 4, I'm sorry."

"It's cool, Dean's coming with me," Sam told her

"Soccer, right, I almost forgot, sorry dude," Dean said, "but I will be there, just have to tell mom," Dean told him, "Sammy here said you're a cheerleader."

"Yeah, I signed up last year, I liked it so much so I did it again; I actually am captain of the team this year. I had to earn it though, and trust me it was not something I liked. Anyways," she said, but Dean stopped her.

"I don't see why you had to fight for it, you could get it on your own," Dean told her.

------

"Thanks, you're sweet."

"Yeah well I try," Dean said as he opened his drink. He couldn't help but look at her trying to hide it while he drank.

Sam smiled he knew Dean liked her already, but he was bidding his time, he hoped, he wanted them together. "How about you two come with me this weekend, I got an away game, it could be fun, I can bring two people with me," Sam said.

"Sam, I got therapy you know that," Dean said even though he hated letting Sam down, but he'd promised his mom he'd go, unless he rescheduled it.

"It's cool, Sabrina can go with me," Sam said.

"I can reschedule," Dean said, "mom doesn't have to know,"

"I thought you said you had shooting pain that was bad at times?" Sabrina asked him, "and you had to go to therapy because of that."

"Yeah, but I can do both, Sam's game is in the afternoon, that is morning," Dean said, "so anyways."

Sam knew their mom was going to get a hold Dean when this was done. He didn't care however, "Okay so how about this, since we're all friends now we hang out Saturday night, horror movie marathon?"

"I guess," Sabrina said, "What you say Dean, want to give it the old college try?"

---------

"Sure, but don't college tries end with the guy or girl having sex, cause been there done that, don't want to go back."

"You got burned?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah, his last girlfriend," Sam said using air quotes, "played him, big time, she said she loved him and shit, but never meant it, then she tried to say she was pregnant, but she wasn't."

"Sorry about that, guess some women don't know how to treat a guy, but I don't like them either, they are bitches, and she shouldn't have done that to you, what ever she did."

Dean smiled at her, she was nice not like the last person he'd tried to be friends with and got burned. "Anyways, I have go to the library and get a book for English, if I'm not back in time sorry," Dean said as he got up to leave.

"Dean don't go," Sam said, "I shouldn't told her that, and Sabrina, can you forget it?"

"Yeah, and I'll go after him," she said catching up to Dean, "Sam didn't mean it."

----------

"I know, trust me, he's the only person that never means anything, I love him to death, but sometimes, he says too much," Dean said.

"Like that girl burned you in the relationship?"

"She didn't burn me more like slept with me and another guy, I don't do threesomes with or without somebody present, I don't like sharing girls," Dean said, "I mean sure some people do and I get it, but I dumped her when I found out."

"I'm still sorry that it happened like that," Sabrina said, "How about I go with you to the library, let me grab our stuff and we can go."

Dean smiled, he couldn't stop either, she under stood, but why, he didn't care really, he liked that she cared and wasn't stuck up and snobby.

"I told Sam I was going, he's less worried so come on," she said before they went to the library.

**Saturday morning **

Mary was up later than usual and she found a note from Dean and Sam saying they'd went ahead and was leaving for the soccer game from there. She got ready and went too. It was two hour drive from their house, and the game started at 3 that afternoon. She ran errands then took off to her son's game.

Dean felt like he was going to puke when he came out the therapist office. His pain pills weren't strong enough and his knee was on fire at the moment. However, he kept a straight face in front of Sam. "Let's go, Sabrina is going to pick us up in twenty outside the school."

----------

"You can't walk that far, you can barely walk now," Sam said

"Sam I'm fine okay, I just don't feel good, but I'll be fine," Dean said as they went outside to sit. He took out the cell phone and called Sabrina, "Hey, can you pick us up at the doctor's office about mile from the high school?"

"Turn around," Sabrina told him.

Dean did and she was standing there, "Hey, how'd you know?"

"Sam gave me the directions," she said, "Like I'd let my friend walk on a hurt knee."

"Thanks, at least we got one friend around her," Dean said, "Thanks for driving, I would but with my knee, it'll be two weeks or more for I can start driving again."

"You have your license?" Sabrina asked, "Can't believe the state South Dakota would allow you to have one," she teased.

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" Dean asked grabbing her and tickling her.

Sam knew they liked each other and badly, but neither wanted to take it to a relationship level which was good since they'd only just met. He was going to have to work on getting them together but he thought slow and easy was good for them.

--------

Sam sat up front and Dean stretched out in the back seat as they drove the two hours to the school that Sam was playing against in soccer. Dean hadn't said anything much he was in and out of sleep since he'd taken the pain pills. They made him drowsy, but he knew if he slept now then he'd be alive during Sam's game and without the pain he initially felt after therapy.

It was thirty minutes left of the drive when Dean woke up finally. "Hey sleepy head, you back to the land of the living?" Sabrina asked with a smile as she looked back at him.

"Sorry, I didn't take it last night, and my knee was hurting," Dean said, "What are you listening too?" he asked with a horrible look on his face.

"I love this stuff, you don't?" Sabrina asked.

"You're joking right, I can't stand that kind of music," Dean said.

"No, Robin Thicke is wonderful singer," Sabrina said, "I love his song The Sweetest Love."

--------

"Can we listen to some rock music for a while?" Dean asked her.

"My car, my rules," Sabrina told him, "or like Sam told me your car's music rule. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts their cake hole," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Dean said, "but that will never be put in my car."

"It grows on you," Sam told him, "the school is right up there," he said.

Sabrina pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the first parking spot she could find. They had made it there half hour earlier than most people would get there for the game to start at four.

"There is food stand over there, if you are hungry," Sabrina said, "My brother goes here. He lives with my dad; he and my mom got a divorce last year. My brother is two years younger than me," she said.

"Sorry, I know how it goes," Dean said, "My parents haven't divorced, but I really believe they will be by the time I graduate."

"That bad?" Sabrina asked.

"They fight when it comes to us," Sam said.

"Mainly about who should raise us," Dean said, "that's why we were living with our uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my beta Matchmaker131 I am sorry I took so long updating this hope you all enjoy it now another chapter will be up next. **

"Sounds nice, to live with him, Sam said that Bobby's cool, and a nice guy,"

"Yeah, he's great, he's like a father to us, not saying our real father is bad, but he has his moments," Dean said as he sat on the hood the car.

"He forgot Dean's birthday this year, and last years, it took him a month and half to remember," Sam said, "I don't call that having his moments. Bobby threw Dean a huge party for his eighteenth birthday. Several friends that we have in other states, came to it, Bobby actually let Dean drink for the first time," Sam said with a smile.

"Wow that seems like a nice party," Sabrina said sitting beside Dean, "I'm lucky if my Uncle or Aunt remember my birthday let alone throw me a party like that."

Sabrina began to look forward to meeting Bobby some day, he sounded like a nice uncle for the two young men in front of her. If their father was remiss then it was good for them to have a replacement.

"It was a surprise, I had just returned from business with our dad," Dean told her then added, "Do you two want some food, because I'm starving."

"We have twenty minutes before I am technically supposed to be here so sure," Sam said, "Sabrina?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you," she said eagar to spend more time with Dean. She hoped it wasn't obvious to him.

-------

Dean sat down on the outside the booth hoping to get a side to himself, but Sabrina made him move over, "Scoot over," she teased before she sat down.

Dean reluctantly moved though his reluctance was half hearted, he actually enjoyed having a girl around especially one as smart and pretty as Sabrina.

Sam laughed at his brother's pout, "I can't believe he actually moved over, he's never moved over, not even for me."

"Well, he should know, I have an older brother who taught me how to fight."

"Shouldn't you have taught him that?" Dean teased before Sabrina playfully hit him on the arm.

Dean laughed at her before she picked up the menu and hide her smile behind it. "I want the cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and the large Pepsi," Sabrina said as she ordered.

-----------

"Same here, but I want extra onions and apple pie," Dean said.

"I want large water and small salad," Sam ordered,

Dean and Sabrina looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, "What are you size 1 fashion model now?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"What I got a game; I can't have anything too heavy," Sam said even though he knew Dean was joking.

"I know, last time he almost got sick," Dean said.

"I was there, and was cheering for him; the cheerleaders go to some them on their own," Sabrina said.

"I remember now, I was on the of back Bobby's truck, I couldn't get in the stands then, my knee hurt too much.."

"However, you got on the back of a truck?" Sabrina asked him.

"Yep, I sat on the tail gate and pulled myself backwards then sat on top the cab roof. I saw everything from there," Dean said.

Sabrina shook her head at Dean he amazed her at moments, "You sat on the roof of the truck yet you couldn't come in to sit on the bleachers?" she asked, "Okay I won't take that personal," she said with a wink at him.

Dean knew she was flirting and he liked it but only smiled back at her.

-----------

Half hour later they were sitting on the top row of the bleachers on the opposite end of where most the fans were, it wasn't a lot people so they had the area to themselves.

"Sam's great at soccer," Sabrina commented.

"My dad didn't like it one bit when I forged the paper, but after Sam won the district championship in Lawrence, Kansas last year my mom told Sam he could play as long as he wanted," Dean explained.

"Cool," she said as she looked straight ahead she was avoiding eye contact with Dean on purpose he was starting to get to her with his presence. He was confident, sexy and he seemed interested in her.

Dean smiled, "So, do you do anything besides cheer?"

"I have a part-time job at my mom's diner," Sabrina said, "Sometimes I watch my two year old sister for cash. My dad has her at the moment, but only because it's the weekend," Sabrina said as she kept her eyes on the game though his talking made her want to look in his face.

---------

"Sounds nice, having two siblings that is."

"You ever wish you had more than Sam?"

"I have a friend, she's like a little sister, and she's three years younger than Sammy and annoying as hell."

Sabrina turned to look at him then, he seemed to change when he mentioned the sister like he was fond of her but whoever she was he believed she was a real nuisance. Sabrina found that sweet.

"I have to baby sit next weekend it is going to be boring as hell," Sabrina said, "she's in her terrible two's, I have been trying to potty train her, but it is horrible, she will not listen to me."

"If you ever need some help, let me know, I'm great with kids, I want about half dozen when I'm older," Dean told her.

---------

"Cool, I want about three kids' maybe four and have two of each sex."

"That's nice," Dean said before he looked up to hear the referee who was calling a time out, "wow, that went fast, and I think it is half time."

"Yeah, its half time, can't believe that first hour went by quick,"

"I come to these things all the time, I feel bad if I can't, two weeks ago, I was stuck in the house all day it was week after I banged up my knee."

Sabrina smiled she knew that Dean was a great big brother. "He's lucky to have you."

"Thanks, I'm sure your sister and brother love you too."

"They are okay," Sabrina said, "how about we go and see Sam while he's taking a break."

"Okay," Dean said standing up and sliding off the edge the bleachers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sabrina got Sam to the side and told him what great job he was doing and to keep it up.

"You really think I'm doing well?" Sam asked them.

"You're doing better than well Sammy, you're kicking butt out there," Dean said with a smile."You're the best one on this team, you could do it all by yourself."

"Yeah right, did you see that guy out there; he'd crush me if he got the chance," Sam said.

"He's just proud of you that is all," Sabrina said, "And so am I," she added.

"Thanks, it is nice to know that there is somebody besides Dean that comes to these things, mom is late again."

"Yeah, she called when we were walking over, she will be here in ten," Dean said.

"Well she gets to see the last hour, now if dad will just come to a game," Sam said.

---------

"We don't need dad to have fun, we are having a sleep over with movies on top of movies tonight," Dean said, "Sabrina is bring some horror movies, and I can always get some of the ones from Bobby's that we stashed there. We have all the Die Hard movies, plus the Godzilla movies,"

"I love Bruce Willis movies, I love that line he always says too," Sabrina said with a smile, "Yippee Kiya Mother Fucker," she said.

"Now that is my kind of girl," Dean said, "You talk to anybody in authority like that?"

"My brother, he's an ass sometimes, gotta keep him straight," Sabrina told him.

"I keep Sammy here straight all the time," Dean said with a smile at her.

"Well I better get back over there before the coach has to yell for me. I'll talk to you two after the game," Sam said as he to go to the bench with other players.

"Thanks for hanging with us tonight, I will warn you, after we're loaded up on sugar we get pretty hyper," Dean said with a big grin.

"I'm sure I can handle you two," Sabrina teased.

"Oh really, what you planning on holding, cause you are not holding me, I do not do hugs, nope, not going to do it," Dean said shacking his head before he saw her grin, "however, I think if you'd like to give my knee a nice massage that would be fine,"

------------

"In your dreams, Dean," Sabrina said as she flirted right back with him.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked as he went after her, "Sabrina," he said.

Sabrina got to the bleachers and sat down she smiled as she saw Dean coming up to her, "You know what it means, that only in your dreams will I be rubbing that knee of yours," Sabrina answered as she slid over.

"You are just mean you know that Sabrina Raven Sudano," Dean said using her whole name, "Yeah that is right, I got your middle name out of Sammy."

"You just wait Dean Alexander Winchester, I will get you back, it would be a long walk home for you," Sabrina teased him; however she had a straight face.

"You'd leave me out here all by myself ? I am still on crutches you know," Dean said as he pulled himself up on the bleachers.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him as he teased her she knew she would never leave him alone because he was hurt and just so darned cute.

"Well you should have gotten them out the car instead of walking on your leg so soon," Sabrina told him, "Don't come crying to me if you get hurt Dean," she said this time with a serious face.

"Did I say I was going to cry to you, I don't do tears, I am not a flipping girl you know," Dean he said as he sat on the bleachers.

He liked talking to her he would do pretty much anything at this rate just to be around her he was falling fast and head long for Sabrina.

"Yeah well just making sure, now sit there and do not move, I think your mom just got here, and I am sure she will be pissed if you do not have your crutches."

"Don't say a word, you do you're a dead chicken. I love her, but she is overly protective sometimes," Dean said as he moved up one row on the bleachers so he was leaning against the wall.

------------

Mary hadn't meant to be late, but she'd run into John and it hadn't gone so well. She'd finally told him it was either the boys live with her or she was taking them and leaving again just like he'd done her. John had finally left telling her he was going to be out town for while, not that she was surprised to hear it but she was disappointed in a small way.

"Hey, so who is winning, and where are your crutches?" Mary asked looking at Dean.

"First, Sammy is kicking ass, and secondly, the doc said I could be off them now if I felt okay to walk on my own, and I'm fine now," Dean said before he got a glare from Sabrina.

Sabrina was shocked Sam had told her what the doctor has said to Dean. It wasn't that he should be off the crutches; he was supposed to be on them for another two weeks.

"Dean, can we talk for a minute," Sabrina said.

"Sure, we'll be back mom," Dean told her as he slid off the back the bleachers before he went with Sabrina, "Where are we going?" he asked her.

"How could you lie to your mom like that, Sam said you're supposed to be on them for another two weeks, because you have been doing too much with you knee and you bruised it again," Sabrina said, "why would you do that?"

"Look, it is my business already, you're a great friend Sabrina, but you're not my mom or brother, so why would you care?"

-------------

"Because you mean the world to that brother of yours and if something happens to you then guess what, he'd be crushed, so I suggest you stop being a smart ass and go get the crutches, or I will go and tell your mom every thing, because that is what friends do that make sure the other friends don't get hurt," Sabrina told him.

Dean looked at her, he knew she was looking out for him. Sam did it too sometimes. "Okay, I'll go get them," Dean said before he went to her car.

Sam came over after the game was over and found Dean and Sabrina sitting on the lower level of the bleachers now with their mother.

"You made it," Sam said, "So how did we do?"

"You did great Sammy," Dean said, "I told you that you'd win."

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner at that last goal, but I did it," Sam said with a smile.

----------

"Sam why don't you and Sabrina go get something to drink, I need to talk to your brother for a minute," Mary said.

"Okay," Sam said not sure what was going on.

Mary waited till Dean and Sabrina where at the vehicles before she said anything. "I talked to your therapist, he said you bruised your knee again, what are you trying to do Dean, never walk again?" She asked him.

"Mom, it isn't a big deal, I'll be fine," Dean said trying to play it off.

"Dean look at me, I know your dad let you and Sam go freely, but I can't, I know you're hurting Dean, so please just stop running from what ever it is and tell me," Mary said because she knew Dean was running from something.

"I'm not running from anything okay, I just don't like the stupid therapy, it's not helping me mom, don't you get it, he's the problem, I can't keep going to that place, and I dealt with this before, I'll do it again," Dean said before he walked away.

Mary sighed she loved her son so much, but she never understood Dean. Lately, he'd been having a lot fun one minute, the next he was cold as ice and shutting down.

---------

That night Dean sat on the bed while Sabrina and Sam watched the movies in the floor, he wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. He didn't want to say what the real problem was because he'd have to admit it out loud if he did that.

"Dean, you okay?" Sabrina asked before she sat on the bed.

"Yeah," Dean said, "I'll be fine, just thinking?"

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked him.

"I don't know really, just thinking how my life went to hell in the last year. I mean we had it great you know, but I got kicked out of the Lawrence school even though it wasn't my fault.

Sabrina asked him why while she looked in his eyes. She loved his eyes they were green and they made him more handsome to her.

Dean was a little uncomfortable with the way she cared so much at times but it was a good thing they way his stomach felt tight and full of butterflies when she was around.

"Let's just say, you don't want to know, its better left untold," Dean said as he moved to get up.

"If you ever want to tell somebody I'm here."

"Thanks, I'll be back," Dean said as he went to his room and got his pocket knife before going to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"You're going to tell her about what happened in Lawrence?" Sam asked him.

-----------

"I wasn't planning on it, Sam," Dean said.

"Tell her, you're fine now Dean, just tell her what happened,"

"Why are you in a rush to get me to spill my guts on a subject I don't want to tell her about?"

"She deserves to know, you stopped that guy, he tried to kill you and you stopped him," Sam said.

"Sam, how do you think I should explain that a demon possessed my best friend, and tried to kill me using him?" Dean asked, "because if you know please tell me."

"I knew I recognized your last name," Sabrina said all of a sudden from behind them, "your dad saved my parents two years ago from a poltergeist, I was at my aunt's house when it happened," Sabrina said as she stood behind them having listened without meaning to do it.

"So you wouldn't think I was completely insane?" Dean asked her.

"No, my parents are alive, sure divorced, but alive because of your dad and you," Sabrina told him.

-----------

"Thanks," Dean said with a grin,

"You butt head," Sabrina said with a smile, "you're still not getting that kiss either, I don't kiss guys that don't want to get better,"

"Ew, that was a low blow," Sam said.

"Hey, I do want to get better, okay, but it takes time, but if I did get better would you date me?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know, maybe, you'll have to get better to find out now want you?" Sabrina said before she left the kitchen.

"You better get that knee better soon or she's never going to have sex with you," Sam said.

"Screw the sex Sammy, I'd just like to date her, doesn't have to be physical," he added.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My beta was Matchmaker131 thanks so much. I own nothing except for Sabrina**

**Two weeks later**

Dean was off his crutches but still had to wear a knee brace and he still couldn't do that much when it came to standing up for long periods of time.

At the moment he was sitting in the back the library with his English class going over the information he'd found for the research paper he had to do. Sabrina sat beside him at the table, it was only them at the table.

Dean looked over at her before he nudged her, "I need to talk to you," he said before they got up and went to one the bookshelves, "I'm off the crutches," Dean said with a grin.

"And?" Sabrina asked him playing dumb.

"What you said, I'm better, and I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sabrina teased, "I mean you are a butt most of the time," she said with a grin.

Dean smiled at her, "That's a yes then?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, that's a yes," Sabrina said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean kissed her barely touching her lips not sure at first, but after she licked along his lips he opened his mouth letting her inside before they did battle to see who would win. Dean couldn't help but pull her closer running his hand down her back and pulling her even closer so they were just an inch apart.

Sabrina pulled away first breathless as she kissed his jaw. "I thought you'd never ask me," She said before they started kissing again.

Dean couldn't help but grin, he'd flirted with her so long, he couldn't believe that he was finally with her, she was a wonderful person with beautiful eyes and a free spirit.

Sam knew something was up when Dean came in the lunch room carrying his and Sabrina's tray, sure he'd done that plenty of times, but he had a huge smile on his face this time.

"Okay, what is up?" Sam asked them.

"Nothing," Sabrina said with a smile, "except, your brother finally asked me out," she said as she sat down beside Dean.

"I told you he'd do it," Sam said as he looked at Sabrina, "he's just slow sometimes," he added this time looking to Dean.

"Sure I am, not like you mister speedy, he does stuff weeks head of time, it is just weird," Dean said as he placed his arm around Sabrina.

"Do you have to go to practice today, because Dean and I were going to take you to that place we told you about, the one that has all the good books," Sam said as he started eating his lunch.

"I got practice, but afterwards we can go," Sabrina said, "Dean said he'd come to the game Saturday too," Sabrina informed him as she moved closer to Dean.

Dean wrapped his arm around her while they ate lunch. They made plans for that afternoon and Saturday night. Dean didn't say anything right off, but he wanted to take her to a nice place to eat, and he knew he had to find a pool hall to hustle for some money, he hadn't helped Bobby out lately cause of his leg and at the moment he didn't have anything for him to do.

"I'll pick you up about six on Saturday, dinner and a movie sound good to you?" Dean asked as he let her and Sam split the extra fries.

"Yeah, sounds good, I hope the baseball team wins, they haven't lost a game all season," Sabrina said as she took sip of water, "I told Dean he should joined the football team, he would be a hell of a player or eve nthe baseball team."

"I don't do sports, shorts, or team things, I just refuse to do those things," Dean said as he took bite of his pizza.

"Is it better?" Sam asked as Dean made a frown then a smile.

"Hell yes, I don't know what they did before, but this is hell of a lot better now," he said as he took few more bits.

"The school lunch used to be horrible, so we always brought our own," Sam said before he tested the salad to see what it tasted like.

"Is that better?" Sabrina asked him.

"No, it is still horrible," Sam said pushing it aside.

Dean tried to give Sam his last slice of pizza but Sam protested but Dean refused to let him eat nothing. "Here's hoping this isn't too bad," Dean said as Dean poured the ranch dressing on it and started eating it.

--

Sabrina and Dean walked to their next class after lunch. Sam had gone off to the library where his class was held that week. Dean sat in the back the classroom beside Sabrina when one her friends sat near them.

"Hey, so I thought since our spring fling is next week we could go together since neither of us have a boyfriend," Lauren said.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend," Sabrina said looking to Dean, "We're going to the dance together," she said though Dean knew nothing about going.

Dean didn't say anything to her, he just sat there thinking. He hated dances, but he knew that Sabrina would some how get him there even if he protested. They passed notes back and forth the whole time during class.

"_What you mean, spring fling, I don't do dances," Dean wrote._

"_Come on, it will be fun, we don't have to stay long," Sabrina replied. _

"_I don't like dances, I hate getting dressed up," Dean complained putting a frown on the paper. _

"_I'll give you a present if you come with me," she wrote._

"_What would that be?" Dean asked._

"_I'll let you kiss me, somewhere from the waist up," Sabrina told him. _

"_I'll be there, but I gotta get good shirt and pants, __ugh__, I don't own any," Dean said. _

"_That's cool; we'll talk after class,"_

"_Okay," Dean wrote last_

He handed the letter back to her before he looked over the notes he'd copied in between writing back and forth to her.

---

-------------------------------------------------------------monday may 8.........edits-----------------

Dean was sitting on the bleachers with Sabrina, she had few minutes till practice started and they were in the middle of kissing. She had Dean leaning against the back wall at the top the bleachers while she sat on his lap. They were so far up that nobody could tell who they were.

"I gotta go," Sabrina said as she kissed his neck.

"You keep saying that," Dean said as he groaned as she bit into his neck again. He knew he had a given him a few hickeys but he didn't care.

"I can't resist you," Sabrina said as she licked his neck before she started nipping again. She let her hand trail down then up under his shirt, she loved the feel of his skin, it was smooth, despite the scars she'd seen couple weeks back when he'd came out his bedroom one morning without a shirt.

Dean knew where she was heading, hell he wanted it too, but it was too soon; he knew she might want it, but not here and not now. "Sabrina," he said before she kissed him.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't do this here, we're not ready," he said before he pulled back.

"What do you mean we're not ready, I know I'm not your first," she said with a pout.

"That isn't the point, I'm not doing this, okay, it's too fast and I will not screw up relationship," Dean said as he moved away from her, "You have practice and I need finish my homework," Dean said as he grabbed his book bag, "I'll meet you after your practice, I'll be over there," he said as he went down the bleachers.

Sabrina wasn't sure what to think but she knew Dean cared about her and she loved him so she decided just to go with the flow for as long as possible. She had no idea how hard it was for Dean to say no to her.

---

Saturday afternoon Dean was sitting outside under the tree that was under his window. Sabrina had shown up an hour earlier and they hadn't left the spot since. Mary was at some teacher's thing at the school board and Sam was upstairs doing his homework, while they sat under the tree.

Sabrina was sitting on his lap as they kissed. Neither one them had come up for air for at least few minutes.

Dean pulled away finally. "You're going to kill me here," he said with a smile as he tried to catch his breath.

"I won't kill you, but I want to do something," she said taking his hand after she stood up, "We need your bed though," she added before pulling him up.

Dean lead the way to his bedroom making sure to lock the door on his way in the room. "What you want to show me?" Dean asked pulling her into his arms.

"Close your eyes, I promise I won't run," Sabrina said before she watched Dean close his eyes. Once he did she unzipped her jacket tossing it to the floor and pulled her shirt off, "Okay, you can open them again," she said.

"What you doing?" Dean asked her as she moved his hands to her waist.

"I thought we could make out, you know kiss plus I get tired your hands stopping before they move under my shirt," Sabrina said as she started walking them backwards till the back Dean's legs hit the bed and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Sabrina, we shouldn't do this," he tried but she got on his lap and pushed him on the bed.

"Maybe I don't want to stop you ever think of that?" she asked before kissing him.

Dean couldn't resist her any longer he'd tried but she was breaking down his walls. He took control cause he knew if she did then they'd more than likely go farther than he was willing to go with her at the moment.

"It's only right if I lose my shirt too I guess since you did," Dean told her before he tossed the shirt he was wearing a side and kissed her on the lips. He licked and sucked at her lips till she opened her mouth before he went after her tongue doing battle with it till she was moaning into their kiss.

Sabrina pulled away this time needing air as Dean moved to her neck and shoulder. He pushed the straps on her bra out of the way as he kissed a path to her chest. He teased her by licking between her breasts away from where she really wanted him to touch.

"Dean," she said while she tried to guide him but he refused as he moved up again going to her throat as she licked and sucked at her throat.

Sabrina's hands where exploring his body as he kissed her. The way he was holding her made her body spike up with pleasure as he finally reached behind her back and undid her bra.

"Can I?" Dean asked against her ear as he blew air against her neck where he'd just kissed.

"Yes," Sabrina said as she felt her stomach do summer salts from her nervousness. She'd never been this far and she was nervous, "Dean," she said pulling him so she could see his face.

"I won't do what you don't want me to," Dean told her.

Sabrina pulled him down to her as she kissed him. She needed him to touch her and she had to feel him. "I wouldn't care what you did," Sabrina said as Dean kissed his way down to her now bare chest. He took her right nipple into his mouth making her cry out as he nipped and sucked at it.

"You like that don't you, I'll make you cum," Dean said as he suckled at her nipple before moving to the other one. Sabrina had him locked to her chest as she arched into him. Dean had moved so her legs were spread and he was resting between her legs. They still had two layers between them, but they were dry humping the whole time.

Sabrina grabbed onto him wrapping her legs around his jean clad waist as he thrusted down like they were really having sex. Sabrina arched up as he licked at her breasts around in a circle before taking her nipples back into his mouth. He treated both breast that way till she was moaning and holding him to her.

Dean pulled away things were getting too heated and he knew it was going too fast. She'd never had sex that much he knew and the fact he'd just gotten her to second was more than enough for now, but his down stairs brain was begging for him to go all the way and make her a woman. That was the moment he pulled away, which was the toughest thing he had to do.

"We can't," he said before he got up grabbed his shirt.

"What, no, Dean don't you dare not finish this," Sabrina said as he walked out the bedroom, "Damn it, Dean," she said before she took her jeans off and finished what he'd started, however it wasn't the same, she'd wanted him.

Dean locked himself in the bathroom taking a cold shower as he let the water rush over him as he jacked himself off. He was more than hard when he'd gotten to the bathroom. He'd backed off he had to, she wasn't ready and he knew that, even if her body screamed she was ready.

It was two hours later before Sabrina came out the bedroom she'd taken a nap after she'd relieved herself of the pleasure high Dean had left her in.

"We gotta talk, now," Sabrina said.

"We can't do that again," Dean said, "I won't do that, we're not ready to do that yet,"

"Fine, but you owe me Dean Winchester, because you can't get me all hot and bothered and then pull away like that," Sabrina complained as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Dean groaned before he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Sabe, but we can't not yet, but I promise you one day we will," Dean said wrapping his arms around her.

"Better," Sabrina said before pulling him down into a kiss, "Come on, let's go outside, that way we're not tempted," Sabrina said as she took his hand leading him out the front door.

_**One Month later**_

Dean woke up with his cell phone going off. He groaned before he picked it up. "Yeah," he said looking to see it was his dad on the caller id.

"I need you to get to Nebraska by tomorrow morning," John said.

"Dad, it's April, I can't hunt during the school year and you know that," Dean said but got up and dressed.

"Just get here and don't bring Sam, I mean it Dean," John said and don't you tell your mother either."

"Yeah, sure, don't tell mom," Dean said to himself as he went to his mom's room, "Mom," he said.

"Dean, it's four," Mary said as he shook her awake.

"I know, but dad needs me, I think he got himself into something, I'll be back by Saturday, I promise," Dean said.

"Dean," Mary started, but knew he'd take off without her knowing if she didn't agree "You better be in this house before Sunday night and with your dad or you're grounded," Mary said before giving him a hug and kiss, "be careful, Dean, and take care of your father."

"That'll be hard to do mom, but I'll be careful," he said before he grabbed his bag on the way out the door. On his way out of town he left Sabrina a text message and voice mail message saying he was sorry about breaking their plans and that he'd make it up to her when he returned.

---------------------

Sam and Sabrina hung out for the rest the week. Sabrina knew he had gone because he had to so she wasn't upset with him. She knew how hunting went and she had Sam. However, Sam didn't understand because Dean always went on the hunts.

"Sam, it'll be fine, he probably thought it was too dangerous this time," Sabrina tried, but it didn't help.

"No, Dean always took me no matter what," Sam explained.

"You got me," Sabrina said, "We can have fun till he gets back, Sunday isn't that long it's already Thursday, we only got today tomorrow and the weekend," Sabrina said with a smile.

Sam tried to smile, but he had a bad feeling about this hunt, just like the last time and Dean ended up hurt and in the hospital with a dislocated knee and cracked ribs.

Dean arrived in Nebraska the next afternoon at four. He found the motel where John was registered and dropped his stuff out before they took off to the place of the haunting.

"So, what's the low down?" Dean asked as he looked through the folder his dad had handed him.

"Poltergeist, one maybe two, its' been haunting the house for while, and the fact the house is on top the hill from the local cemetery doesn't make it any better."

"Multiply problems then," Dean said looking over the pages before he sat it on the dash.

"I want you to take out the poltergeist, it should give you good chance for your first semi-solo hunt, I gotta take out the ghost in the cemetery,"

"Are you joking, give me the ghost dad, that is easier and you know it," Dean said.

"You'll do what I say," John said before they pulled up half mile away from the house and cemetery.

Dean got out the truck, but he was pissed off, he knew that it wasn't going to go well.

"You know it won't end well if I do this alone, mom will kill you if I get hurt," Dean said.

"Do what I tell you and you'll be fine," John said as handing Dean the already filled weapons bag, "There is everything you need in there,"

Dean walked off toward the house. He was glad that nobody lived there. It was always harder if the residences were occupied.

Dean set the bag down and went to work. It didn't take long till the poltergeist started coming after him. The objects in the room flew around as Dean put out the bags of herbs. Dean knew he had moments before things really got bad when he noticed that his dad had been wrong, it wasn't one of them it was two.

Dean didn't see when the second one came up behind him as he was about to stick the last bag in the wall. He had it in his hand when he got thrown from the second floor to the first. He went over the railing and it crashed behind him right after he'd tossed the bag into the wall. He landed hard on the table below him, he hit the glass table hard. He passed out on impact.

---

It was hour before John got done with his hunt, the deal had been to meet up at the truck, so he didn't bother going to find Dean. It was another half hour before John got worried. He gave it another fifteen minutes before he went in search of his son.

Dean was lying on the floor were he'd landed. The glass table was shattered all around him and few pieces were in his back. The wood was splintered and one the pieces had gone into his side. He hadn't moved because he was still unconscious.

John got in the house and found him the exact way he'd landed. "Dean," John said before he went towards his son. Soon as he touched Dean he knew he'd screwed up again. He could feel right off the glass and wood that was in Dean's body, the fact he still was alive was a miracle in itself.

John knew he was putting Dean at a bigger risk by picking him up, but he had to get him out there and soon. It took him twenty minutes to get Dean to the hospital since it was on the other side of town.

It was two hours before Dean finally came too in the hospital room with his dad sitting beside him.

"Hey," John said he was worried, Dean was pretty banged up luckily he didn't have any serious injuries like last time. He had a concussion, few cracked ribs and he had cuts and scraps all over him from where the glass and wood pieces went in him and a dislocated shoulder they'd put back in place.

"Hi, I guess I should have ducked instead of running," Dean said with a smile on his face even though it hurt to smile.

"Yeah you should have and next time you better not pull this shit," John said, "I told you to be careful and what you do, you go in there half cocked and get hurt," he said shaking his head at Dean.

Dean couldn't believe it here he had done his best when all he should have done was to stay at home and not been involved in the hunting to start with. He had gotten hurt but the only thing his father wanted to give him was a lecture. It served him right for helping his father out against his better judgment.

"No I didn't, I did my job, I killed those two, yeah that's right two, poltergeists and you only killed one ghost which isn't as powerful as two poltergeists so don't you dare bitch at me," Dean said raising his voice.

"You pull this and I'll walk out here now, you'll stay here by yourself and get home on your on," John threatened.

"Do that and I'll make damn sure mom never lets you come home again, now get the hell out, I don't need you around," Dean said before he pulled the cord out the machine and walked out the room towards the small bathroom that was in the room, "When I come out I want you gone, I'll find my own way home," Dean said before he shut the door.

--

John didn't think twice he left Dean in the bathroom. He was pissed off as he walked out the hospital he forgot to even sign the release papers for Dean on his way out.

It was almost noon the next day when Bobby showed up to sign Dean out. He'd tried getting out and pulling the fake id, but John had slipped and said he was a minor when Dean was actually eighteen. They wouldn't believe him even when he showed them his driver's license they had to have a parent or guardian sign him out. Bobby had been the closest one to him and he'd called him first.

"Thanks, and I'll even let you kick his ass this time," Dean said as Bobby signed the release forms.

-

"What happened?" Bobby asked him when they were in his truck.

Dean explained in detail, "I got half mind to track your daddy down and kick his ass myself. He had no right abandoning you like that," Bobby said.

"Doesn't matter any more, not like he really gives a shit if I live or die," Dean said looking out the window, "Drop me off at the motel on 7th my car's still there," Dean said.

"I couldn't do what you asked," Bobby said knowing Dean would be upset, "She's your mother and unlike your dad she gives a damn about you, she's at the motel already," Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Thanks, I knew you wouldn't listen to me," Dean said, "I wanted that, but I'm not going to just say it, and you know that," Dean added as he looked out the window with a smile.

"Oh and your girlfriend is with her Sabrina right?"

"Yeah Sabrina Raven Sudano, and I think I'm falling for her and hard," Dean said, he needed to talk to somebody and since Bobby was the only true male role model he had, he always went to him for relationship advice, even if it wasn't a lot.

"I'm glad you found somebody," Bobby said.

"Thanks, I just got something to ask you,"

**-----------------------------------------edits saturday june 13th-------------------------------**

What do you want to ask?" Bobby asked him.

"Why is Dad an ass?" Dean asked, "He just left me Bobby, didn't care that I was hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Dean," Bobby said.

"Mom's going to kill him for this," Dean said as he bit his lip as pain shot through his right shoulder when Bobby hit a bump in the road.

"Sorry, I'm trying to miss them," Bobby said when he heard Dean wince.

"It's cool, you drive slower than he ever would," Dean said as he readjusted the sling.

Dean got out the truck letting Bobby get the motel door. When he got in the room Sabrina and Mary hugged him right away. "I need air," Dean said, "I got cracked ribs here," he said.

They both pulled away saying sorry. "Where the hell is your father?" Mary asked Dean.

"I ran him off, he wouldn't stop mouthing off, I told him to get the hell out," Dean said.

"He told them he was a minor that's why he couldn't sign himself out," Bobby explained.

"That's it," Mary said, she loved John, but her children's safety came first, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, I'm just glad you're not hurt any worse," she said.

"You didn't have to come, but thanks," Dean said looking at Sabrina before she pulled him into a kiss in front Bobby and his mother, she didn't care who was watching them.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Sabrina said as she hugged him.

Dean smiled he felt odd, but in a good way, he hadn't really affectionate with Sabrina in the open like this, besides school they weren't really expressive. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it was just different.

---

**Week later**

Dean was getting better; Sabrina had been taken care of him and his ribs had begun to heal He also had stopped wearing the sling. Sabrina helped him with the papers he needed to write also while he was unable to work alone.

Dean sat on the bed watching her as she slept with her head on his chest. She'd been trying to read a book and fallen asleep. He'd moved her into a more comfortable position and was entranced by her still form. He thought she was beautiful but he wasn't sure what she saw in him at times.

Sabrina woke up finally, " You watching me again?" she asked him.

"Yeah sorry, force habit you are so beautiful," Dean said before he leaned over to kiss her.

"Dean," Sabrina said when he pulled away. His hand slid under her shirt and went up to her chest. She had thrown her bra down when she'd gotten in his room. He'd been giving them attention before she'd started working on her homework. They were sore and Dean sucking on them had made them feel a lot better.

"Dean, can we talk about something?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure," he said sitting up and letting her sit in front him.

"I'm want to go to prom, with you," Sabrina said, "I know you said you didn't want to go to prom, but will you go with me?"

Dean smiled, he hated school events, but he knew that it would mean a lot to Sabrina. "Sure, I'll go with you, I'll actually get a tux just for you," he said before he took her hand.

Sabrina smiled before she jumped into his arms giving him a hug. "Thank you," she said, "we have two weeks till prom and two more weeks till graduation, so we don't have that much longer," she said with a smile that was growing.

"I know this is early, but do you want a hotel room?" Dean asked her.

Sabrina knew what he was asking, he hadn't pushed it and besides kissing and some second base action he hadn't brought it up at all. Dean didn't care when they had sex, he was waiting on her and she loved that he cared.

----

Sabrina was on the school events committee so she dragged Dean with her after school that monday afternoon to help with decorations. When prom came the following week, all they would have to do was hang the stuff in the gym. She'd also convinced Sam to help too.

"Sabrina," Dean groaned.

"You're going to prom with me, so you have to help me with this," Sabrina said with a smile.

"You owe me big," Dean said as he sat down and started decorating the banner that was on the table. The theme was "Under the Stars" they had the moon and stars to cut out. It was supposed to look wonderful and Dean hoped that for her sake it came out that way.

---

That night Dean walked her to her house before saying good night. "I'll see you tomorrow. Its yearbook day so I'll be hiding," Dean teased as he kissed her.

"You hide from me Dean Alexander Winchester, and then I'll show everybody that picture of you with the green and orange hair when you were thirteen."

"You do, you die," Dean said, "I knew I shouldn't given you that picture," Dean said before he kissed her again.

"Night baby," Sabrina said.

"Night, I…" Dean wanted to say it, there was no pressure of sex or anything at the moment.

"What," Sabrina asked

"You don't have to say it back, but I think I'm falling for you Sabrina, I think I'm in love with you," Dean said.

"Well, I know I love you," Sabrina said with a smile.

Dean pulled her to him and kissed her as he walked her backwards into the tree that was beside her window. Dean let his jacket fall to the ground as she pushed it off. He knew what she wanted, but he knew they weren't ready, but he wanted to taste her mouth.

Sabrina held him to her as his hands roamed under her shirt, they started leading up towards her bra and she wanted him to undo it so badly. She wanted his mouth on her breast again and she wanted him to never let go of her.

Dean pulled away few inches shy of the place she really wanted him to go. "I love you," Dean said before he gave her a finally kiss. "Talk to you tomorrow," he added before walking her to the door.

---

**Sabrina went upstairs and took her shower before she finished where Dean had left off. She needed the release because Dean had tortured her and she wanted him bad. (not sure that is necessary in the fic LOL)**

Sabrina picked up her phone and dialed Dean's number; she knew he would be home now after all he lived just two houses over from her. Dean picked up with a smile. "What you wearing?" Sabrina asked before he could say hello.

"Nothing," Dean said as he heard her moan. They'd started doing this lately, a way to be close without being tempted to go all the way.

"I got your jacket on," Sabrina said, "the one you let me borrow,"

"I want that jacket back," Dean said with smile on his face.

"You ready ?"

"I thought I would tease you even more, I know you're wet, I had you going good out there, I felt your heart beat pick up,"

Sabrina moaned as he told her what she already knew. They continued to talk not really getting to the phone sex; they'd only done that twice. The other times they had just fallen asleep talking to each other.

---

**Prom weekend Friday morning**

Dean and Sabrina weren't going to school that day, they had few things planned and since she had to go get her dress in the next town over. Dean got up early and got dressed. He had to take Sam to school, go pick up his tux, then get Sabrina take her to the mall and get her dress. Sabrina's mom couldn't help her so Mary was. Her mom had job to do and then she had a job interview at the hospital for secretary's position.

-

Dean showed up at eight thirty outside Sabrina's house. She was waiting on the steps for him.

She got in the car and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for doing this, my dad showed up this morning too, so things aren't going that great," she said.

"I told my mom it'll be about three or four before we're back," Dean said as he pulled out into the street again taking the road out town then getting on the interstate going north.

-

Dean pulled into the mall going to get her door after he parked. She thanked him as she took his hand once he shut the door. "Here," Dean said handing her something.

Sabrina looked down at the card she wasn't sure what to do with it at first, but Dean insisted she open it right then.

"It's a graduation present. I knew that your mom didn't have any money for you, so I went and played poker last night," Dean said as she took out the money he'd given her.

"Dean I can't take this," she said.

"It's not mine, I got it in poker game, I got it for you, I want it to be a wonderful night for you," Dean said.

-

Sabrina thanked him as she put it in her purse. They walked in the mall and went straight to the dress place. It didn't take long to find the dress that she wanted, it was only hundred dollars which left her money to get shoes and couple other things. They paid for the dress then went to find her accessories that would match with the dress. Dean didn't let her see what he picked up, he had gotten more than the three hundred he'd given her.

"What's in the bag?" Sabrina asked.

"You'll have to wait and see miss noisy," Dean teased as he smiled at her. He'd gotten her a promise ring; he hoped she would love it when he gave it to her at prom.

-

They stopped at the mall cafeteria for lunch and Dean bought a pizza with everything on it and two drinks plus cherry cheese cake for desert since they didn't have cherry pie. They talked and planned the rest of the day out because they wanted to have fun and little to Sabrina's knowledge Dean had planned on taking her to the park few miles away that was having its annual fair. He'd seen it announced a few times and it was more of a carnival than a fair. Animals, rides, food, and it even had a rollercoaster, Sabrina's favorite, he hated them. He wanted them to have the best time possible since most the year had sucked for her.

------------------


End file.
